legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyborg
Cyborg is a superhero, published by DC Comics. First appearing in DC Comics Presents #26 (October 1980), he is a former athlete who was rebuilt with futuristic technology, to save his life following an accident. He is a prominent member of the Teen Titans, a team of younger superheroes and sidekicks, and a founding member of the Justice League, following the New 52. Added to the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 2.1, Cyborg's suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker. Wearing it will give the player access to his various weapons and abilities. Cyborg was removed during the transition to the abandoned version 5.0, though its unknown whether he will added as part of the Legends Mod. Backstory Cyborg's true identity is Victor "Vic" Stone, the son of scientists Silas and Elinore Stone. The subject of several intelligence enhancing experiments as a child, all of which were harmless, Victor's intelligence was at level with a supercomputer by his early teenage years. Despite this, he resented his parents for using him as a test subject without considering the fact that they were interfering with the laws of nature and the possible consequences to him these would have if they went wrong. Rather study in the sciences, like his parents wanted him to, Victor instead excelled at athletics. He also became friends with Ron Evers, a mischief maker at school. However, when Ron became involved with criminal activities, Victor began going down the same path. One faithful day, whilst visiting his parents at S.T.A.R. Labs, Victor discovered that they had opened a portal to another dimension and summoned a being of pure destruction. Elinore was killed in the incident and Silas was only able to send the creature back to its own dimension, but not before it attacked and critically injured Victor. In an attempt to save his life, Silas rebuilt a body for Victor out of machinery provided in the mechanical labs. Upon discovering what his father had done to him, Victor was horrified, longing for death over becoming a machine rather than a human being. Banned from participating in sports by his school, because of the unfair advantage of the cybernetics, Victor also became a social outcast because of the fear his appearance put in other. Depressed, Ron, who had now joined the terrorist organization H.I.V.E., tried to convince Victor to help him in an attack he was orchestrating against the United Nations. Seeing a purpose in life, Victor decided to stop Ron and his group, defeating them with the various cybernetic implants his father had given. Dubbing himself "Cyborg", Victor joined the Teen Titans, a group of teenaged superheroes and sidekicks, and fought crime with the likes of Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven. The group would also face the organization H.I.V.E. and the assassin Deathstroke. In the Mod Cyborg has been in the mod since version 2.1. His suit can be crafted in the Hero-Maker and worn by the player. Wearing it will give them Speed 1 (whilst sprinting), Strength 8 and Acrobatics 3. Cyborg also has access to a Sonic Cannon (Suit Ability 1 Key), Laser (Suit Ability 4 Key) and Grappling Hook (Suit Ability 5 Key). All of these are powered by an inbuilt fuel tank, which will recharge if the player waits for it to do so. Cyborg can also fly, should the fuel tank be replenished enough to grant this ability. He is also immune to Hunger, Suffocation, Drowning and Fall Damage. Crafting To craft Cyborg, you will need *7 Iron Blocks *2 Quartz Blocks *11 High-Tech Electronics *3 Iron Plates *1 Red Diamond Cyborg Head Recipe.png|Cyborg's Head Recipe Cyborg Chestpiece Recipe.png|Cyborg's Chestpiece Recipe Cyborg Leggings Recipe.png|Cyborg's Leggings Recipe Cyborg Boots Recipe.png|Cyborg's Boots Recipe Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Justice League Category:Teen Titans